omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega 5 Character Profiles (A-De)
=Aerith= Profile: Aurora Basic Sign Up Real Name: Aurora Nickname(s): Rory Gender: Female Height: 5'5 Weight: 110 Appearance: http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u175/mz...rith/aurora.png Age: 17 Species: Human(Teen) Special Skills: - Aerial - Freeze Force - Auto-Revive Element: Ice Trance Aura Color: Light Blue Guardian Force: Mateus Mutation: Vampire Mutation Appearance: http://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u175/mz..._tsdarkness.jpg Bio: She's mysterious, quiet, not much is known about her as she keeps most things to herself. =Anemone= Profile: Anemone Name: Anemone Nicknames: The End Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/anemone.jpg Age: 14 Height: 5� 2�� Weight: 98 Pounds Species: Diclonius Special Skills: Hyper Speed Copycat Inhuman Mankind Element: Time Guardian Force: Hades Trance Aura Color: Red Mutation: Vampire Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/lust.jpg Bio: Anemone is a hired Shadow mercenary,that likes to kill her targets in the most horrific manner possible. Battle Sign up Job Class: Dancer ->Shadow Dancer -> Sword Dancer Weapon Type: Steel Fan -> Dual Sai -> 2 Great Swords Weapon Name Crisis -> Vascud Dual -> Vascud Crisis Dual Techs/Magic: ? Za Shimekiri- This cause a mystical chain to be form from herself to her opponant the user dies the opponant dies with them, and these also cause what ever damage done to the user the opponant receives it back 3 times worse. ?.Vascud Crisis- This has the effect of making its target think they are on fire if not broken in couple minute their brain melt from pain overload. ? Diclonius arms- These are an extra set of arms natural to a Diclonius that vibrate so fast they are invisible to the naked, and can slice, and crush things or throw items at an extreme speed and velocity. Those allow her to launch herself into the air. ?.Replica- she can copy the appearance, and voice of any one she kills, or tastes some of there blood. She can also take on there attacks. Limit Break:. Ender � she can create a tidal wave of blood that can become anything she wants also can be used as a weapon that can drowned people. Job Class: Mercenary -> Soldier ->ExSoldier Weapon Type: Katana ->Scimitar ->Grand swallow Weapon Name Sting -> Tortured - Grand Tortured Techs/Magic: ? Life siphon - Its used to siphon the life force out of an opponant could kill if not resisted. ? Clone - she can create multiple copies of herself using blood . ? Firefox - creates an Aura of pure flame that can incinerate almost anything. ? Shadow - she can travel through any shadow. Limit Break:. Dance of blades � her blade extends, and with one slice could destroy en entire city. =Aqune= Profile: Xia Yu Lan Real Name: Xia Yu Lan Nickname(s): Yula Gender: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 99.2 lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Kaname/Avatars/xia_yu_lan.jpg Age: 16 Race: Demi Human Special Skills: Hyper speed Physical Barrier Beta Gain Force Omega Gain Force Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: red Guardian Force: Moomba Mutation: Werewolf Mutation Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/I/Iceangel143/1..._eswerewolf.JPG Bio: Xia Yu Lan has killed many, and slaughter thousands she is a professional terrorist and works for the highest bidder, her name has become synonymous with death no one has ever seen her at least no one still alive to say they have. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Swordsman/Great Swordsman/ Ultimate Swordsman Weapon Type: 2 swords/ Great sword/Medievil Sword XVIIIb Weapon Name: Full Metal/ Tuatha De Danaan Weapon Picture: Skills/Magic: ? Brick hit- lets her change density of her legs and arms ? Swift and deadly- letting turn her body into electricity and disperse reforming where she wants to be sort of like teleport from one point to another . ? clean slice- lets her slice through any cleanly even metal ? enhanced Track � getting her hands on anything that belong she wants to find lets them track them anywhere. Limit Break: Wind potion � lets her turn into the wind itself letting her escape from none air tight cell or entrapment. =AsukaLangleySohryu= Profile: Aerith Basic Sign up Name: Aerith Nicknames: Aeris Gender: Female Appearance: http://accel15.mettre-put-idata.over-blog....f7/aerith-1.jpg Age: 17 Height*: 5'5" Weight*:118 pounds Specie: Ancient Special Skills: Tri Emblem Hyper Speed White wind Chocobo Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Efreet Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/Avatars/warrior.jpg Bio: The experience from what from the dying world of Oblivion triggered her transformation and bringing forth her ancient blood. She is still fiery flirt, and still seeks popularity Battle Sign Up Job Class: Druid -> Unholy Sage -> Dhoul Magus Weapon Type: Staff ->Unholy Scepter -> Rhapthorne Scepter Weapon Name: Princess Guard -> Princess Guard v2 -> Princess Guard v3 Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Healing Wind- This cures the entire party for half their full Hit Points. ?Planet Protector -This limit makes all people its cast on temporarily invincible ? Pulse of Life - Aerith casts spell to prevent all sneak attacks from Above ? Breath of the Earth - cures all status ailments. Limit Break: Seal Evil- Aerith casts a spell that basically stops weak enemies from moving and casting magic. Sort of a stop and silence cast. Battle Sign up Job Class: Dark Knight -> Gunblade Specialist -> Gunblade Specialist MK II Weapon Type: Iron staff-> Gunblade -> Hyperion Gunblade Weapon Name: Fairy Tale-> Evangelion -> Drakenheim Techs/Magic: ? The Second: Gives her visions of moments of the future ?.Evangelion: her whole body is in incase in an armor of adamantine. ? Blitz Reign: Blue flames shoot down from the sky incasing the target in a energy cocoon ?. Saint Seal: Within this seal the person cannot think of doing harm, its like putting someone under the influence of ghb, and they dont remember what happens while they are under this. Limit Break:. Lance of Longinus: her Iron staff turns into a spear that she throws with high speeds used mainly as a long range attack. =banditkid= Mike Cloud Profile: Mike Cloud Real Name:Mike Cloud Gender:Male Height: 5"11 Weight:185 lb Appearance: http://www.soulcalibur3.us/soulcalibur3/im...per/kil1280.jpg Age:19 Species:Human (Teen) Special Skills: -Grand-Emblem -Auto Revevie -Alpha Gain Force Element: Water Trance Aura Color: Light Blue Guardian Force:Famfrit Mutation:Werewolf Mutation Appearance: http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n51/bni...ck/werewolf.jpg Bio: Born in a poor family, when he was 9 he learned he could manipulate water and so he started to play shows for the local kids in the area to gain small profits, his mother died when she had him, and when he was ten his father was taken by an unknown sickness. After the death of his father he became a thief stealing from the rich. Eventually he became an assassin as a scam to rob those who paid him, because he could never bring himself to kill another human being. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Scimatar Weapon Name:White Rain Weapon Picture:[http://www.rickterrysart.com/images/scimitar.gif Techs/Magic: - Aqua Shield-Mike uses water to form a shield to weaken physical and magical attacks by ten percent - Tsunami Slash-Mikes weapon strikes with force of a tsunami -Mystic water-resotres minimal health to self or other party members -Hydro Cannon-Powerfull water blast performed when Mike extends his arms and holds both palms, and shoots giant blasts of water Limit Break: Tsunami Wave-Generates a huge Tsunami waves that damages all that get in its way Mutated Battle Sign Up Job Class: Thief Weapon Type: Scimatar Weapon Name:White Thunder Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Defender-Uses arms to defned against attacks ? Berserk Claw-Slashes away at any enemies ? Howl-Restores minimal health, can be used on party members ?Limit Break: Wolfs Rage-ruthlessly attacks opponets until he is worn down or attacked by another enemy Job Upgrade Job Class:Thief -> Treasure Hunter Weapon Type: Scimitar -> Grand Swallow Weapon Name:White Thunder -> Blue Rain Sun Wukong Profile: Sun Wukong Real Name:Sun Wukong Alias:The Monkey King Nickname(s):King of Monkeys Gender:Male Height:6'0 Weight:210 lbs Appearance:http://i292.photobucket.com/albums/mm28/Mi...ido08/sg023.jpg Species:Human (Adult) Special Skills: Hyper Speed Beta Gain Force Tri emblem Omega Gain Force Element:Wind Trance Aura Color:Orange-Red Guardian Force:Bahumut Zero Bio:The imprisoned Spirit of the Jingu Bang staff found in a temple near the temple of death in forest of the planet of Kadrian, Sun Wukong was imprisoned in his staff after he had angered the gods with his childish behavior and constantly disobeying their commands. His punishment to serve 5000 years as a human, having to change host to host, it is not known how many years he has left on his sentence all that he knows is that he needs to complet only one more human cycle Battle Sign Up Job Class:Master Weapon Type:Bo Staff Weapon Name:Ruyi Jingu Bang (or Jingu Staff) Weapon Picture:shown in apearence pic Techs/Magic: ?Exspansion: Extends his Jingu staff increasing its size and weight towards the opponet, remains in this state unless its extended back to normal along While in the middle of simple attacks, Sun expands in size making him grow ten feet taller, he beats his chest and continues to attack, causing small shockwaves ?Kamehameha Wave:Launches a wave of energy from the palm of his hand ?Tornado Strikes: Using a summoned cloud Sun gets on and splits the Jingu Staff in two and spins the staffs around until he has gathered enough wind energy preceeds to hit you with them while riding his cloud, it can also be used to reflext projectiles, though that is not always the case ?Doppelganger: creates five clones of himself to attack the enemy, and finishes with a mighty blow from the staff Limit Break:J?nd?uy�n Using his staff he creates a wind vortex in which the enemy is sucked into. Sun then makes hundreds of copies of himself and jumps into the vortex and begins to attack the enemy ruthlessly, then they perform the Kamehameha wave all at once, it is then finished by Sun performing the Genki Dama (a sphere of combined regular and wind energy) =Belldandy= Profile: Belldandy Real Name: Belldandy Gender:Female Height: 5'5" Weight:98 lbs Appearance: http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/Goddess.jpg Age:Unknown Species: Goddess Special Skills: Beta Gain Force Grand Emblem Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: White Guardian Force: Ark Mutation:WEAPON Mutation Appearance:http://www.perfect-anime.pl/upload/armitage01.jpg Bio: Belldandy is a goddess with an unlimited 1st class, 2nd category license and is in charge of the "present". Belldandy came down from the heavens to Bring Happiness to Humanity. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Summoner/High Summoner/Totomia Summoner Weapon Type: Summoning Staff/ Summoning Staff/Summoning Staff Weapon Name: Valhalla/Valhalla Mach 2/ Valhalla Mach 3 Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Melody � revitalizes the spirit of the person listening to the music, and makes them feel stronger. ? Judgment Gate � Lets her see into the heart of the person its casts on and see their motives, and see if they have doubt in their hearts ? World Tree - Lets her Teleport using Mirrors and also wind. ? Holy Bell - Lets her summon a spirit Angel that she can defend her or amplify her voice when singing. Limit Break: One Wish � Lets grant one wish to those in need of one but they have to truly need what they are wishing for. Job Class: Ranger/Defender/Imperial Guard Weapon Type: Long Bow/Dual Shields/Pavise & Crossbow Weapon Name: Green Leaf/Harmony/ Joy & Peace Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Mirror mask � both shields turn into shields reflecting laser fire ? Secret Keeper - effects unknown ? mental mask � The shields sends disturbing images to whoever looks directly at them. ? Torrent �Lets her share information with out speaking to whoever she wants Limit Break: Great shield of light � light shines from her shield to form a great wall of light that protects her from most attacks. Job Class: Master Hunter/Sniper Weapon Type: Twin Buster Rifle/ PSG1 Weapon Name: Green Leaf Advanced/ Green Leaf Total Weapon Picture: ? Red Rave - Arrow of fire that encircles the target in a ring of flames ? Monster - An that summons an Lightning Elemental monster that attacks what it first see she can un-summon it at any moment ? Full Throttle � She fire and joins with it in flight to give it the power of wind symbolized by it being by a large twister. ?Red Bull � an Arrow that forms a head of a bull made from rock aiming to impale it target woth it horns. Limit Break: Red Rain � it combines all her arrow in a volley of a thousand arrows =CuteRenamon= Profile: Ryoko Real Name: Ryoko Alias:Hiroko Gender: Female Height: 5'1" Weight: 107 lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/kanako.jpg Age: 15 Race: Human (Teen) Special Skills: Omega Gain Force Alpha gain force Beta Gain Force Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Thanos Mutation: Zombie Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars...50a9eccf6e9.jpg Bio: She was a calm priestess with a reserved manner, till she nearly died which partly tainted her soul, she now walks on the edge of darkness. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Shadow Mage Weapon Type: Doll Weapon Name: Teddy Weapon Picture: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/teddy.jpg Skills/Magic: ? Mimic � ability to take on the appearance of someone else ?.Rebound � her doll absorbs minor magic and fires it back at the sender ? Teddy bag � the doll can be used to store thing but phased from this dimension so an almost unlimited storing space ? Razors � Three unbreakable adamantine claws come out of knuckles of both her hands Limit Break: cascade effect � Unknown. =DarkRaven= Madlax Profile: Madlax Name: Madlax Nicknames: Lexie Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/img/195015 Age: 18 Race: Crimson Noble Weight: 120 lbs Height: 5'7" Element: Gravity Special Skills: Hyper Speed Mystical barrier Aerialv Tri Emblem Trance Aura Color: black Mutation: WEAPON Guardian Force: Bizarro Sephiroth Mutation Appearance: http://ultimus.holy.jp/blog/archives/images/zeno.010.jpg Bio: Madlax is kind, gentle, quiet and a very charismatic character. who happens to be the most efficient Gun for hire and assassin. Job Class: Gunner/ Fast Gunman -> Gun Lord Weapon Type: Mosin-Nagant Rifle/ Dual Pistals -> M4 Combine Weapon Name: Rede/Penticles -> Penticle Techs/Magic: ? Shell Bullet - She attacks his opponent. The Channeling energy in this blast can inflict injury even if the Bullet does not hit ?.Madlax - is able to make herself impervious to harm by rearranging the bonds between the carbon atoms in her body and changing her skin into an unnamed carbon-based substance ?Impulse - This is her most popular attacks this ability allows her to multiply her speed and power by turning potential energy from the body into pure physical energy, often letting her work on an equal level against an initially more powerful foe. Other effects include heightened senses such as eyesight and hearing. ?Metal Gear - In order to store and use large items or various weapons that the user would never be capable of carrying normally, the user can keep them contained within summoning scrolls. Limit Break:. Inferno Bullet - she spins very fast which causes her arms to erupt into a fiery inferno which spreads across her body turning her into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state she can cause a mystical dragon to emerge from her body and destroy her opponant Botan Profile: Botan Real Name: Botan Alias: Grim Reaper Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 134lbs Appearance: http://shallwedance4.tripod.com/botanpaddle.jpg Age: Appears about 14 years Species: Undead, (Spirit form) and Light Elf (humanoid form) Special Skills (Undead): Hyper Speed, Aerial, White Wind, Dark Force,Beta Gain Force Special Skills (Light Elf): Grand Emblem, White Wind, Mystical Barrier, Auto-Revive,Beta Gain Force. Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Blue Guardian Force: Cerberus Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://st.blog.cz/a/adrasteia.blog.cz/obrazky/14271478.jpg Bio: Botan is the messenger of the spirit world primary battle adviser as he tells him about his enemies and the rest. Her goal perhaps is to continue being a messenger of the spirit world and adviser to those who she is told to be with. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Sword Sage ->Warrior Sage Weapon Type: Quarterstaff -> Beam Staff Weapon Name: River Styx -> River Styx 2.0 Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Dimention Travel � she can travel between world of the living, the Spirit world, and the Netherworld ? Spirit Gun � she can channel spirit energy which she can fire out of her finger when her hand is in the shape of a gun, with her thumb representing the trigger. ? Mind Reading � she can read the minds of people around, and also can enter their dreams ? Rei Ken - can also create a blade out of his own spirit energy known as the Rei Ken, or Spirit Sword. Limit Break: Secret Power- A power that is unknown to Botan (I need to work on it) =DemonSlayer= Profile: Raizen Toshira Real Name: Raizen Toshira Alias: Jade Enigma (Tournament name.) Nickname(s): Code Name(s): Rebirth Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Weight: 180 lbs Appearance: [http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/th.../180px-Darc.jpg Age: Who knows now? Was 16 at death Species: Crimson Noble Special Skills: Weapon Master Tri Emblem Omega Gain Force Hyper Speed Grand Emblem Mutant Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: Green or Silver Guardian Force: Safer Sephiroth Mutation: Werewolf Darc Mutation Appearance: http://www.talbain.com/files/gallon02.jpg Bio: A week after the defeat of Belial Raizen's time ran up. His three year limit had reached its toll and it was time for him to depart from this world once more. He found himself steadily weakening, with each day sapping enormous amounts of strength from him. This continued for a week before he found himself in Quartz, scientist steadily working on keeping him alive. The operations lasted a month, a month of pure agony for Raizen, yet a month that he couldn't live without. Some jackass scientist decided to be funny and altered his entire genetical makeup, fusing his DNA with that of the ancient Crimson Nobles, which was ironically a race of immortality. It's been eleven months since then, and Raizen has nothing else to do but join the new tournament as a fighter, ready to explore his potential again. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ninja Weapon Type: Enigma Weapon Name: Enigma Techs/Magic: ?Marikodos (Chaos Rain): Raizen cries. ?Complete Hypnotism AKA Genshou Mugen: If the opponent sees Raizen draw his swords, or at any time during battle glances at his eyes, Raizen forfeits. ?Vacuum: By creating a vacuum about his weapon, using the Winds to refract light, Raizen can make any weapon he wields invisible. ?Tatsugaze: (Dragon Gale Technique): Raizen cries wolf. Tatsugaze (Dragon Gale)" ?Iron Cutting Wave Irons clothing for opponent. ? Shyunpa A high level technique requiring a large amount of Spiritual Pressure, Shunkou is an ultra-high-speed movement, where Raizen serves as much fast-food to opponents as possible. ?Soujuu (Manipulation) Raizen has the ability to manipulate the properties of his own body and items that he comes into contact with making himself look like a dick. ?Bakuhatsu no Chakudan (Detonating Impact) Raizen sleeps. ?Tei Hakusha (Air Riding) Raizen jumps and falls down, hard. ?Hyoujin Shushou (Sharp Palm) Raizen focuses Mana into his palm and makes it vibrate like a vibrator... ?Zangeki: Raizen's swords can extend to any extent he wishes at an amazing speed. For ironic purposes he usually extents it to make himself feel better over his lack of size. ?Reverse Reality When using this move, Raizen switches positions with his shadow... Reality Marbles A Reality Marble, also known as the Big Fat Naked Oily Guy, is Raizen's true form. ?Unlimited Blade Works (Mugen no Kensei) (UBW) Treated like a special skill, but to be accurate, it's a thaumaturgy (Dildo). With this Dildo, Raizen threatens to rape opponents. ?Logic Break - Denial of Reality Raizen LMAO's over and over again. Incantation Raizen kisses opponents ass. ?Heroic Ideal Begs opponent for forgiveness. ?Imagination Fantasia Raizen sucks dick. ?EQUALIZER -- The Sword and Scales of Truth The Equalizer is the ultimate means of leveling the playing field, setting the stage for the most essential duel of all. This Reality Marble strips away all of Raizen's clothing. Limit Break: Pain Packer Being intuitive, Raizen has decided to transform something other than mana into mana, rather than the other way around. Basically, he transforms into the Big Fat Oily guy. These Skills don't affect Limit or Trance. Not all of them are listed, but these are his most used. Abraxas Snake Whip Arachne's Sniper Tarnished Cradle of Loki/Snake Bite Snake Killer Little Flower Countdown (has conditions that must be met) Diamond Dust Single Petaled Flower Amber Cannon Spirit Nova Thousand Burst Toxin Purge Fuuryuudan (Wind Dragon Blast) Razor Gale Ougon Hantei (Golden Judgement) Kowaiomoi Hayate Gakuzento (Hurricane Terror) Skill Hunter (Has conditions that must be met.) =Deviljin= Profile: Alkanphel Marushagan Basic Sign Up Real Name: Alkanphel Marushagan Alias: Guyviroth Nickname(s): Des Guyviroth Code Name(s): None Gender: Male Height: 6'4'' Weight: 240 lbs Appearance: http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y191/Chaossummers/Guyviroth-2.png Age: appears between 20 and 25 Species: Half Demon Special Skills: - Auto-revive - Ultimate Barrier - Hyper Form - Hyper Speed Element: Darknessv Trance Aura Color: Black and crimson red Guardian Force: Bizarro Sephiroth Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y191/Chaossummers/Devil.png Bio: When Alkanphel was discovered to being a half demon, he was shunned and banished from a villiage because of his power. This was at a very young age mind you; age 11. He then seeked refuge when a full demon took him in, but when they had realised he was only a half demon and not just taking a form of a human for any reason, he was dismissed by them as well, Since then, he had become a neautral fighter; seeking vengeance on both demon and humans alike because of his appearance; something he found pathetic when discriminating others. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Swordsman Weapon Type: Katana Weapon Name: Masamune Weapon Picture: http://www.hanzoswords.com/assets/images/newsword/sephbrasshandle.gif Techs/Magic: ? Majinterasu - Builds up a large aura and black flame in one hand and stikes with the opponent. The flame stays for a while before dissappearing ? Reikonshoumetsu - requires eye contact. It traps the opponent in a memory of a pass trauma or fear. Several seconds can seem like days in this genjutsu, ? Nenkuyomi - requires eye contact. This causes a severe strain of the person's mind, causing an unbearable headache or similar ? Des Firaga Pillar - Creates black flame pillars from the ground that stay in one fixed place but pulls the opponent into them via gravity ? Mirage of the Moon - a lightning fast slash past the opponent, followed by another 20 slashes from the winds itself, making them undetectable. ? Red Pyramid - A red pyramid, as the name suggests, forms around Guyviroth,healing him slowly ? Great Knife - The Masamune doubles it size for a brief period of time. ? Ultimate War Death Slash. It is the same as Advent Children's Omnislash V5, but instead of the sword splitting, Guyviroth makes 10 copies of himself to deal it out, creating 10 slashes as well as a final slash from above, making 11 in total. Limit Break: Chimeratech Over Soul - This requires a lot of energy to keep this going. Several "counters" will light next to Guyviroth. These counters represent the amount of hits dealt to Guyviroth during the time the counters appear. For each one lit up it will multiply Guyviroth's strength and speed by that amount. I.e. if 20 hits have landed against Guyviroth, his strength and speed will multiplyby 20 until Guyviroth can no longer supply enough energy to keep it going or when he deals the damage into a single attack, capable of demolishing entire mountains.